


Trace's Homestuck Porn Anthology

by traceExcalibur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I write erotic fanfics about Homestuck characters, and sometimes the things I write aren't really big enough to dedicate an entire AO3 post to. This anthology contains a collection of those smaller pornfics, and currently features four stories:</p><p>Roxy walks in on Jane masturbating, Jade and Nepeta are schoolgirls in heat, Karkat and a red-blooded Vriska have sex, and Jade has some rather angry sex with an unspecified person.</p><p>I'm not going to bother tagging every single sexual position or character featured because that'd take up too much space, but there are brief summaries included before each minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace's Homestuck Porn Anthology

#  **VOICES**

 

[Roxy walks in on Jane while Jane is masturbating, and decides to join her. Written for an anonymous request.]

Roxy Lalonde has a habit of appearing from out of nowhere, as though she just popped in out of some void in reality. You usually don’t mind it, really – she is, after all, your best friend, and you suppose she must have _some_ way of combating your impressive Prankster’s Gambit. Now, however, you find yourself wondering if maybe you should start locking your doors a little more often. The last thing you needed was for her to drunkenly waltz in on you while you had your hand down your pants, while you were whispering and moaning Jake’s name to yourself under your breath, but…here the two of you are.

You blush a furious red and try to conceal yourself behind the covers of your bed but the damage is done. She grins, though her face is flushed as well, and you catch a little twinkle in her eye.

“Ohhh Jane, what a nauuughty girl, thinkin’ about your mister in the middle of the day like that…” she teases, tossing you a wink.

You try to brush it off and mumble something about how she really should knock. She is having none of it.

“Janey, Jane, there’s nothin’ wrong with fapping, especially not when it’s a hunk of a boy like Mr. English~ In fact, I might entertain the thought of thinking ‘bout him myself…”

She throws herself down in your computer chair and slips a hand down her pants, winking at you. The nerve of that girl! She knows you are sensitive about this sort of stuff! “Roxy, if you are going to tease me like this I’m going to make you leave.” You march down over to her, and stop dead when you realize that she actually _is_ masturbating beneath her clothes.

“You got a really erotic voice, Jane. You know that? I heard you outside the door before I walked in.”

“I—um, what?”

She shuffles down her skirt and you see her fingers moving under the frilled, pink folds of her panties.

“Wonder what it would sound like with Jake drillin’ into you…stud of a guy rocking his hips, wrappin’ his big strong adventurer arms around you, holding you close…”

You slowly sit back down on your bed and let your hand slip back between your legs, and your fingers feel nothing but wetness. You let out an audible gasp and she grins.

“Yeah, just like that. Bet it would be louder though, with him fuckin’ you…the kid is so adorable, I bet he’d make a real cheesy, goofy grin, and he’d moan too, while he pumps himself inside you…”

“O-oh…do go on…” you whisper, lightly stroking yourself. “Tell me what else would happen…”

Roxy grins, and tilts her hips forwards into her hand, and she continues.

And by the time her story is done, the both of you are lying on your bed, your breath heavy, your panties strewn across the floor, your bodies shaking…and you are convinced that her voice is every bit as erotic as yours.

 

#  **HEAT**

 

[Nepeta and Jade are schoolgirls, and also dating, and also Nepeta has a bone bulge. I experimented with the concept of Nepeta being in heat, since she _does_  often purrtend to be a cat. Contains both oral sex and sex from behind. Written for a friend.]

“ _Again?_ ” Jade asks, shooting her girlfriend an incredulous glance. Nobody else in the school would notice it offhand, but having dated her for a year, Jade can clearly recognize the bump beneath Nepeta’s skirt. “But we already did it twice, this morning!”

Nepeta nods, embarrassed. “You know what I’m like when I’m in heat, mrrrh…”

Jade looks around, and checks her watch. “Well, we’ve got time before next class, so c’mon, I’ll help you out!”

The two of them slip away to one of the building’s unused storage rooms. It is chock full of exercise mats and not much else – the perfect hideaway for horny teens in the middle of the school day. The glow from Jade’s cellphone is all the light they need as they position themselves, Nepeta propped up on a stack of mats and Jade down on her knees. Nepeta hikes up her skirt to reveal her bulge, throbbing and painfully erect, straining against the soft fabric of her panties. Jade frees it and it twitches happily, and she leans down to give it a kiss.

“Aw, poor little guy, stuck under your clothes for so long…you really need to get off, don’t you?”

Nepeta mewls loudly in assent, and her hips buck upwards.

“Nnyann…Jaaade…please suck it…”

Jade does as instructed, leaning over to swallow it up with her lips. Nepeta is hot inside her mouth as she rolls her tongue around the tip, licking up the already thick droplets of precum. She pulls away with a pop to dot the head with kisses, and lick all the way up from the underside, and then she is upon it again, bobbing her head and sucking. Nepeta cannot control herself, claws sinking into the mats as she rolls her hips forward, forcing her cock down Jade’s throat. Jade splutters but is not deterred, continuing to bob and suck and run her tongue all along it, lapping at the little olive rivulets that come dripping down the shaft.

Time passes indeterminately, Nepeta bucking and thrusting her hips forwards, trying to restrain herself as Jade sucks her off. Eventually the pressure in her groin is too much to bear and she mewls again.

“I’m going to…mrrhhh…going to come…”

“Do it!” Jade says with a grin, stroking the shaft. “Pump it all down my throat, okay?” Nepeta nods frantically, overjoyed at the prospect.

Jade takes a big gulp of air and then Nepeta is upon her. Nepeta’s cock, stained olive and throbbing, about to burst, slowly slides it’s way down Jade’s throat. Nepeta jiggles her hips, feeling Jade’s mouth squeeze down on her cock, and then an animalistic heat overwhelms her and her olive cum explodes from the tip. She pours wave after sloppy wave down Jade’s throat, shaking her hips as she orgasms, and only pulls away when she’s emptied every last drop. Jade splutters and swallows, but comes up smiling.

“There, now are you ready to get back to…class…”

Jade’s voice dies out as she looks down at Nepeta’s still hard, still throbbing bulge. Nepeta shrugs, sheepishly.

“One round isn’t enough, not fur this kind of heat…”

“Well fine, but just one more fuck, okay?” Jade crawls onto one of the mats and lifts her skirt, sliding her panties down just enough to expose her rump. She wiggles her ass and smiles, and asks in an attempt at a sultry tone, “How’s the pussycat feel about my pussy?”

“Beautyifful…” Nepeta growls, and in one fluid motion she pounces on Jade and slams down into her, sheathing herself. Jade moans and gasps for breath but is given no quarter as Nepeta immediately sets to work, cock sliding back and forth, delighting in the feeling…Jade is wet, hot, and tight, and Nepeta feels like her pussy is drawing her in, begging for more…

Nepeta slams Jade against the mat, kissing and nipping at her neck, hands groping and squeezing down on her breasts, humping her…her cock throbs, hot, so very hot, boiling over, and next she knows it is exploding again, and she is pumping wave after wave of cum into Jade’s wonderful pussy, but still she is rock hard and raring to go, and Jade hasn’t climaxed yet, so she decides it is time for round three…

Lost to the heat, and the haze and smell of sex, the sound of her body slapping against Jade’s, and Jade’s moans when she cums, and cums again soon after, round three quickly gives way to a round four, and only then are Nepeta’s urges finally sated. They lie against the wall, panting, chests and thighs splattered olive. Jade checks her watch, and they find that they’ve already missed half their class, so they decide to stay in the storage room together, chatting and cuddling…and by the time they must leave, Nepeta’s bulge is perked up and twitching once again.

“Round five?” Nepeta asks, embarrassed.

Jade kneels down and gets ready for another blowjob. “I’m going to fail school because of you…” she murmurs, and then she starts to suck.

 

#  **JUST LIKE ME**

 

[Karkat and Vriska are both mutant bloods, and also, they're fucking each other. Sex on their sides, on a couch. Written for a friend.]

“So, who was the poor sap you murdered to get the castle?”

Karkat had decided it was about time to abandon subtlety. Laying on his side with his arms wrapped around Vriska, clutching her breasts while he pounded her from behind, he figured there was no need to beat around the bush. Trickles of a faint red dripped down between their legs, and onto the sofa. Light, near-transparent fluids that were together their greatest secret: they shared a mutated, candy-red blood colour.

“Wh-what the fuck do you mean, who’d I murder? What, you think I didn’t – aaah! - build this thing all by myself?”

“Of course you didn’t,” he replied between gasps for air. “I barely got away with a hive in the middle of a lowblood lawn ring. There’s no way that you’d get anything more without stealing it.”

A low moan slipped from Vriska’s throat and her hips rocked forwards, in time with Karkat’s bucks.

“Well, maybe I was just born luckier than you? Well, as lucky as someone with such…ngh…shitty, unlucky, rotten blood could be. Hell, I bet my blood is at least a little bit darker than yours!”

“Fat fucking chance. And at least I didn’t stoop so low to pretend to be a blue blood, just so nobody would find out. I had the honour to act like a lowblood.”

“Haha, more like the stupidity to act like a pathetic little loser, when you could’ve done what I di—aaaaah!!”

Karkat cut her off with another strong thrust, letting a hand slip down to finger her clit. She stopped speaking to bite down on her lip, drawing an ounce of her despised blood.

“If I’m the pathetic loser, how come I’m topping?”

“Sh-shut up! I rode you like a hoofbeast last time, it’s my turn to…ooohh, _fuck_ …”

“What’s that?” Karkat asked. He tugged at her breast, rolling over the nipple with his thumb. She was wet as all fuck and he knew it was only a matter of moments before she burst.

“Ngh…just shut the hell up and fuck me, okay?”

He complied, pulling one of her legs up to afford more traction for himself. His hips bucked and rolled forwards at an increased pace, moving faster, ever faster…until with a loud moan, she came, splattering the sofa with a bright red. Ignoring her pleas for a rest he kept pumping, quicker still, until soon he too was shooting his red shade inside her. He slipped out from within her and emptied the rest onto the couch, where it mixed with hers. Two of the same mutant hue, staining the furniture.

What the fuck ever, her house was full of couches anyways. Who even _needed_ so many rooms in the first place?

Vriska glanced down at her red-stained thighs, groaned, and glared at him. “Remember, Vantas, you—”

“Can’t tell anyone, I know, I know. I’ll be damned, shackled, and hung from burning hot irons before I break that promise. I’m in the same boat, remember?”

“…yeah.” she said, and kissed him softly on the lips.

…even now after weeks of romance, it felt weird kissing her, but…he couldn’t say it was unpleasant. And at the very least, for the first time in his life, he’d found someone else like him. He was loathe to admit it, but it meant a lot.

 

#  **STRESS MANAGEMENT**

 

[One day I thought to myself, "what if Jade uses sex/masturbation to relieve stress, and as a result, sometimes gets really horny when she's angry? This is the result of that line of thought. I was envisioning her having sex with Karkat when I wrote it, but didn't actually clarify who it was, so feel free to use your imagination if you want. Sex from behind, on a couch.]

When Jade comes through the door there’s a scowl on her face and you begin to fear for your life immediately. “Shit happen at work?” you ask, and she nods her head and doesn’t say anything else. Instead she slings off her shirt on the way to the kitchen, and she downs a glass of water while kicking off her pants, and by the time she reaches the living room there’s a trail of clothing leading to it. You catch up to her and she’s bent over the couch, stark naked and wiggling her ass impatiently.

“Well? Fuck me already!” she shouts, and you knows better than to say no. This isn’t the first time she’s done this, come home in a huff and asked – no, _ordered_ you to fuck her. It’s a good form of stress release, you guess, and you’re more than willing to go along with it. You drop your pants, don’t bother with the shirt, stroke yourself a few times and you’re hard as a rock. Somehow she’s wet already and you aren’t complaining, because when you plant your hands on her hips and buck forward your cock slides in nice and smooth. You hilt her immediately and start thrusting, and she squeezes down on you like she’s angry at _you_ personally, and it’s hot and wet and slick inside her, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel like heaven even though she’s giving you hell.

Jade slams her fists down on the couch, clenches the cushions, grits her teeth. “Can’t you go any faster? Harder?! You are barely distracting me!”

You let go of her hips, let your weight push down on her more. Your hips crash against hers, the pace fast; her pussy is tightening up around you, and still she wants more. You push her down against the cushion and she fucking _bites_ it, growls a little…she’s acting like an animal and if that’s what she wants you’ll give it to her. You pull out and ignore her protests while you push her further up on the couch, get yourself onto it too. She sticks her face back down into the cushion, ass up, and you grab it and bend yourself over her, slide your cock back in all smooth and hot and start going at it again. You wrap your arms around her waist, use it as a grip and you start _humping_ her, and her toes clench and her face flushes and her growls turn to moans. You buck your hips furiously, rut against her, and you keep fucking ‘til she’s _gone_ , she’s mewling and gasping for air and her eyes are unfocused and her body shivers and shakes; whatever she was mad about is the last thing on her mind and that’s exactly how she likes it.

You know when she comes because her moan is louder, more tortured, and her pussy squeezes extra tight around you. She doesn’t say stop, though, and that’s fine with you. You keep going, hips crashing against hers, cock plunging in and out, in and out, and you’re pretty sure she comes again at some point, but you start to lose track of time and of her and of everything else and maybe she comes three times or four or maybe she never stops or maybe you don’t, you’re not really sure. You’re not really sure of anything except her body, her pussy clamped down on you, and boiling over and soaking wet and pleasure is screaming in your head and you just explode, pumping her full to bursting and then you do it all over again for the hell of it because you’re still hard and she still hasn’t said stop.

Finally you collapse atop her, and you’re completely spent and so is she. She murmurs “Thanks, I love you,” in a hoarse, sweet, tiny little voice, and you love her too.


End file.
